Starring Geronimo
Starring Geronimo '''is the twentieth episode of the Geronimo Stilton cartoon's normal broadcast. Synopsis Sally Ratmousen is after a secret room in the New Mouse Playhouse and will use every dirty trick in the book to have it close down and grant them free access, even sabotage the next production. However, the Stiltons are on the case and may get in on the secret. Plot (intro scene) A tired Geronimo comes home one night when he hears Benjamin being threatened by a thug. Getting closer and closer and after hearing enough, he grabs an duster and rushes in to save his nephew, and gets a big surprise when the thug turns out to be Trap in disguise. (the main article) Benjamin is disappointed that they have to start over, and Geronimo is quick to ask what's going on, revealing that Pandora and Benjamin were helping Trap practice his role in the New Mouse Playhouse's new play, as he's replacing the lead, who quit earlier on. Benjamin also reveals that with a lot of pressure, if this isn't a hit, the playhouse will shut down. When Benjamin asked Geronimo if he wants to help, Trap immediately suggest he could be the body in the lake. Geronimo decided to do an article instead, but Trap still insisted on the body, annoying his cousin by brushing his face with the duster. At the playhouse, A mouse named Gordon Zola is trying to buy out the playhouse for the Cheesy Development Group. Though he has tough luck, as the owner, Ms. Mousternack, doesn't sell easy, but begins to worry. As Mr. Zola leaves, it is revealed that the cheesy development group was part of a scam to get The Daily Rat a big scoop about a hidden room in the theater, and Gordon Zola was actually Simon Squealer in disguise, and Sally was less than pleased that he failed. As plan A failed, they start plan B; they'll sabotage the play so that selling it is the only choice. After a round of laughter from the two, Simon grumbles after getting a wig tossed at him, and shockingly realizes what will happen. The next day, the Stiltons run into Missy Mousette (actually Simon in disguise), Trap's co-star. Trap immediately falls in love, though he thinks she likes him even though his attempt at flirting failed. When they get backstage, Ms. Mousternack was glad they arrived, appreciating Geronimo's article promise. She later explains what the cheesy development group intends to do and Geronimo promises to prevent it. Ms. Mousternack later heads of to check for readiness. As soon as she left, Geronimo tells Benjamin to call Thea for info on the Cheesy Development Group, though they and Pandora are left wondering what to say when Trap asks for what's wrong with poodles. Act I soon begins, and Trap gets a wall in front of him, and Edam arrives reporting a draft while Trap was given and suggestion on the doorbell. Not long after they started, a lamp falls on the stage, but luckily, Geronimo warned them and no one was hurt. Edam was shaken, but a thought of postponing rehearsal set him back on track. Backstage, there was chatter about the fallen lamp. Benjamin and Pandora were told to look out for anything suspicious, just before rehearsal resumed. Back onstage, as soon as he saw Missy, Trap ran toward her, while playing his role at the same time. Not long after she said calming breezes, they heard Edam screaming and a loud thud. Trap ran backstage, where Edam was found hit by a sandbag. Geronimo then deduces that there was a saboteur on the set, and Ms. Mouseternack has Gordon Zola as a possible suspect. Without the lead, they need a substitute, and Geronimo was unwittingly chosen. Rehearsal resumes, and Geronimo sinks into his role well, and during rehearsal, Benjamin and Pandora were scouting for clues above the stage, finding 2 of them, high heel footprints and a flowery piece of cloth. Rehearsal resumed, but was interrupted by Geronimo's phone, and on his request, Ms. Mousternack called a break, though poor Trap was still bound and gagged. Backstage, Thea reports that there wasn't info a company called the Cheesy Development Group or a mouse named Gordon Zola. Geronimo was starting to think that neither exist, questioning the motives of the saboteur, gaining an idea when Thea suggests that they were interested in the play. Noting that, Geronimo tells Thea to check the building's history, while Benjamin and Pandora report their findings, and Geronimo concludes the saboteur was a woman. Tired of Simon's excuses, Sally decides to make sure he does it right and head towards the play. At the playhouse, a nervous Ms. Mousternack is reassured about the play by Geronimo, but Trap's talk just causes confusion. Meanwhile, Benjamin and Pandora hunt for anything that matches the shoeprint on the stage, and they come to their last stop; Missy Mousette's room, which they enter by diguising their search as a flower delivery. As Mousette heads off to place her roses in water, Benjamin and Pandora find her shoe matched the print, and Sally and Simon are revealed, locking the two mouselets in the closet before they could break the news. The play starts, and Geronimo was practicing his lines when Thea called and found the secret room scan. Once she tells him about the rumor, Geronimo deduces the culprits are after the hidden document. On stage, Simon trips Geronimo, who cleverly disguises the mishap as a floor check. Sally was pleased that it would be ruined. Next, Geronimo gets a rug pulled out from under him, and was saved by Mousternack's safety pad, boucing him into a recliner, giving the crowd a large slice of comedy. Disgusted that the crowd was enjoying it, Sally sets of to have a word with Simon, and Benjamin manages to pick the lock with a clotheshanger, and the mouselets set off to warn Geronimo. Meanwhile, Simon’s antics are only making the play better, not worse, and a tea cart meant to hit Geronimo hit Sally instead, as the former opened the door and let it out. The hit forces Sally to take matter into her own hands, and a chase begins onstage, and Simon was exposed. Backstage, Sally intended to ruin the play by making it rain with the sprinkler system, but as she turned on the water, Benjamin untied a roped, causing a sandbag to pull on a rope around her leg a hoist her high in the sky. Sally's surprise shower only added to the comedy and knocked Simon into a band, the play ending with her dangling in front of the closed curtains and demanding that someone cut her loose, revealing herself in the process. Th next day, the play from last night was the the smash comedy hit of the season. Trap begins to brag about his role and Ms. Mousternack thanks the all for saving the theater when Thea mentions the hidden chamber, something even Ms. Mousternack was unaware of. Geronimo then reveals the door to be hidden behind a curtain, opening it by turning a brick and pushing a button. They walk down the stairwell and find the room where the founding fathers drew up the constitution. Trap thought the statues were life-sized and Thea removes the original constitution, making the theater and invaluable historic landmark, giving it plenty of visits. Just as Geronimo finishes his report, Trap arrives in a gorilla costume, then starts chasing his cousin to get him in a banana suit for his next idea. Eventually, a grumpy Geronimo gets wrapped up in the suit as Trap puts his gorilla head back on. Notes * This is one of the few episodes where the adventure happens in the city. Errors * When Sally gets hung upside down, her clothes and hair remain in a downside up position. Order # Stop Acting Around # Attack of the Killer Whale # Cheese Connection # '''Starring Geronimo # The Bad Luck of Team Fromage # The Great Jellybean Adventure # The Creepy Cowboy of the Cactus Gulch # The Legend of Big Toes # The Incredible Shrinking Stiltons # Pole Rat # Magic Mice